Never Been Kissed
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: TxG! ONESHOT! Right before the production of 'Twinkle Town', Gabriella mentions something embarrassing to Troy. ...a/n- i improved this story, so if you already read the original...read it again!


Title: Never Been Kissed

**Title: **Never Been Kissed

**Author: **xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo

**Pairing: **TxG

**Summary: **Before the production of 'Twinkle Town', Gabriella mentions something to Troy.

_A/N- This was already one of my stories from before, I just decided to rewrite it and make it better! Believe it or not, this was the VERY FIRST STORY I've ever written!_

I paced around my huge dressing room in my Minnie costume. In just ten minutes, I'll be on a huge stage in front of hundreds of people, singing and dancing. And soon, very soon, I'll be having my very first kiss with Troy Bolton. –That scared me, but what scared me even most was…I've never been kissed before. It was sort of _hard_ for me to. With my mom moving around all the time, I've never really had the chance to adjust to one place and get a boyfriend.

I've been asked to go on many dates before, I just never agreed. The one that I did agree to go on- my very first date- turned into something horrible. We went to a movie and this guy tried to kiss me, but I turned away and than he and his friends started to spread a rumor that I was the worst kisser ever. Embarrassing, right?

I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip of the refreshing liquid. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Montez, you're on in 10" The stage manager's voice came.

I swallowed my water, "Thank you, Katherine"

I heard her footsteps go away as I sat down on the small bench. I slipped my feet up onto the chair and leaned my back against the wall, allowing my head to follow.

"Knock knock" a soft voice came. I smiled, already knowing who it was, and unlocked the door to be met by blue eyes.

"Hey, Troy" I greeted. Troy was playing the role of 'Arnold' in this musical…also known as the guy I'll be KISSING!

He smiled down at me, "Hey, Ella. What-cha been doing?"

"All the usual" I answered, "Pacing, drinking, thinking, worrying. Everything a girl would do on her first time performing in front of a crowd"

He chuckled, "Don't be so nervous. You'll do great. You have an amazing voice"

Two more knocks came from the door, "Seven minutes"

I gasped and stared down at my feet. The curtains are going to rise soon which means the sooner I'll be in front of the crowd, which means the sooner I'll be singing in front the crowd, which means the sooner I'll be kissing Troy Bolton in front of the crowd.

Troy looked at me confused, "Ella? You okay?"

I continued to stare at me feet, "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Because not even a blender shakes that much" He chuckled. I gave a slight giggle, but didn't move my eyes from my feet.

"I just don't think I can do this. I'm a bad actress, I have a horrible voice, I can't dance. Uh, maybe I should just get Sharpay to play me" I stated, standing up and starting to walk to the door, but was stopped by a strong arm pulling me back.

"No, no, no, no! I will not kiss or sing or even _touch_ Sharpay. There isn't enough money in the world to make me do that" He exclaimed with a serious expression of his face. I let out a small laugh, but than I remembered why I was so nervous in the first place…the kiss.

"You're not nervous?" I asked, eyeing him. He shook his head, "Not even about the kiss?

"Of course not. I'd rather kiss you than some other girl that just wants to be with me 'cause of my popularity. What about you? Are you nervous?" He questioned back.

Oh, yeah! So much, "A little" I lied, trying to tame my nervousness.

He nodded, obviously buying it.

I sighed, "Can I tell you a secret?"

He nodded, "Of course you can. What is it?"

"I can trust you, right? You won't make fun of me or laugh at me?" She asked. He stared into her eyes before replying.

"I promise" He responded. I took a deep breath and began to tell the story…

"…and then he spread a rumor that I was a terrible kisser" I explained, "So the truth is" I sighed and took in another deep breath, closing my eyes, "I've never been kissed before" I exhaled, opening my eyes a little to see Troy's reaction. When I saw that he wasn't laughing, I opened my eyes completely.

Another knock came from the door, "Three minutes" I chose to ignore this and focus my attention on Troy and my secret.

Troy stood there, taking it all in. He opened his mouth to speak, but, "Oh" was all that came out. I guess he didn't know how to respond.

I stood up from the bench and opened my mouth, "Oh? That's all you can you say. I just told my biggest secret to you and you just say…'Oh'?"

"Oh-kay?" He stated more in an asking way. I rolled my eyes and giggled, at his response, along with him until our eyes connected. We grew closer and closer until we were centimeters apart. I could feel his breath on my lips as we were only a few millimeters apart. Just as I closed my eyes to close the gap, another knock came from the door. As we pulled away, both blushing, Troy leaned his head back, while I answered,

"Yes?"

"Ms. Montez we need you onstage" Katherine stated, "Now!"

"Oh, um…I'll be right there" I said. I turned around and saw Troy's face right next to mine. His lips were already brushing mine, then finally, his lips crashed into mine and we shared a wonderful kiss. I heard bells ringing and fireworks working above our lips and I knew that he would be the one. A put my arms around his neck drawing him in closer to me just wanting to feel his body n ext to mine, hoping he felt the exact same way.

When we pulled apart, I was gasping for air. Troy smiled at me,

"Wow! You're not a bad kisser at all" He said. I blushed and looked down to hide my red cheeks.

"Thank you" I mumbled in a barely audible whisper.

"Aw, is little Ella is blushing?" He teased, putting his hand to my cheek. I placed my hand over his and linked our fingers together, the same with the other hand.

"Ms. Montez, you have to be onstage" Katherine repeated, a little annoyed this time.

I turned around again to leave, but before I reached the door, he spun me around and pecked my lips.

"Good luck, girlfriend?" He asked. Oh, my god! Was he, Troy Bolton, actually asking me, Gabriella Montez, to be his girlfriend?

I smiled, "You too, boyfriend" I kissed his cheek and turned on my heel and walked to the stage…this was the best day – well actually night – ever!!

**Hey guys! This WAS MY VERY FIRST ONESHOT I EVER WROTE! I decided to rewrite it though, because it needed work and improvement. REVIEW and if you already read the original…thank you!**

**Oh, and I know it's short, but I thought that this was a good time to stop and a great place to start, soo…I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS!**


End file.
